Ed Tales
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Some of the most famous fairy tales, now told with romance, comedy, and the Eds! Starring Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, and Beauty and the Beast!
1. Little Green Riding Hood

First story of the brand new Ed tales, Little Red Riding Hood! Starring Ed and Alex! :D Don't worry, Eddy, Ed, Alice, and Alex will have their own stories soon enough. If you've never heard of these OC's before, please read some of my previous EEnE fanfics to understand. Or just read and please enjoy! I do not own the songs or Ed Edd n Eddy characters or Alice.

* * *

"But maaaaaa!" The little blonde complained. Her mother held up her hand, a signal for 'be quiet'.

"Don't maaaaa me young lady. You are going to go visit your grandmother today and thats final!" Little children ran around the room like the monkeys they were.

"Why can't Joey or Isabel do it? You know that woman hates me!"

"Because, they are still too young and don't know any better. Your grandmother doesn't hate you, she is just... strict. Also, wear the hood!"

"Alright alright... bitch." She mumbled the last part to herself. As she tied the ribbon on the hood around her neck, she looked at herself in the mirror. Short blonde hair and shiny green eyes, wearing a white button up shirt and a green skirt with stockings and her regular shoes. The hood was a deep emerald green and the hem was at her hip. Her grandmother made it for her mom, who reluctantly gave it to her for her fourteenth birthday that was just yesterday.

"Okay my little green Riding hood-"

"Mom, you know I hate that nickname! Alex works just fine!"

"Too bad, I am your mother so if you like it doesn't matter. You must give this basket to your ill grandmother. She's been in bed with a cold for some time now."

"Then all she needs is chicken soup and rest."

"Still, I'm worried about her. Now GO." She stated firmly, giving Alex the straw basket full of goodies and pushing her out of their little cottage in the woods. "Just follow the path! And be sure to avoid wolves!" Alex just rolled her eyes and started to walk down the long path while humming a fine tune.

In a large cave somewhere

"Ed! Come over here now!" The father roared. He was a graying orange haired wolf, yellow eyes hard and fearless. There was a whimper from the back of the cave and something slid across the ground and underneath a rock. A meek young wolf cub crawled out of the dark, he had a tousled orange coat of fur and yellow eyes like his fathers. "What were you doing?"

"Nooothin~." He had a nervous look on his eyes and his triangular ears shifted slightly. He also had a scar on the back of his head from a horrible accident involving a hunter. And also because of that his mother was gone. The father treaded to the back of the cave and moved some rocks around before finding a stack of comic books. "You were reading again? What did I tell you about this? You are a WOLF! Wolves do not read, we hunt and kill!"

"B-But dad..." Ed whimpered and tried to reach for his comics. His dad tore one up and Ed's heart tore in two just like it.

"No buts! This is the final time you disappoint me son. Go out there and kill, and if you do not... do not even bother to come back home Ed." He said. The young wolf walked out of the cave, tears slipping out of his eyes as he heard his favorite comic books being ripped apart by his father.

"And I was in the middle of Vortons and deagnuns..." He said, sucking in the rest of his dignity and making his way into the woods. Soon enough as he was walking, his sharp hearing caught someone's voice. His nose also caught wind of the persons scent, spicy yet delicate. It smelled delicous, like cinnamon. Intrigued, he followed the smell til he came upon the source. His long orange tail flicked and triangular ears raised themselves in surprise. He looked down from a large hill to see the source.

There was a little blonde girl wearing a green hood, humming to herself and swinging her little basket back and forth as she walked. Her hips swung and legs danced as she jumped from stone to stone. Ed continued to watch with immense interest and followed until his foot hit a rock. "AGH! OOF! EAGH!" He cried out and hit a tree upside down, Alex heard him fall and watched as he tumbled before he hit.

"Oooh, thats gotta hurt..." She strode up to him and offered her hand. "Need a little help there buddy?" She was surprised when his hand was actually a orange paw. After he was rightside up, Alex introduced herself. "The names Alex. Never met a wolf before, can you talk?" Ed nodded with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"My names Ed! Nice to meet you! You are cute!" Alex blinked and then blushed slightly. That was the first time anyone had called her cute, normally guys wouldn't look at her twice and her mother and grandmother always thought of her as too plain and dreary.

"Uh, thanks. But not all of them are, some are drop dead ugly!" Ed laughed at that. "So, I'm not going to question how you can talk, but do you want something to eat? I've got a bit of food somewhere..." Ed's eyes widened and he panted, sitting and begging. Alex laughed and produced a stick of beef jerky from her pocket. "This is from my personal stash, so you'd better be happy!" Ed munched happily on the meat stick.

"I'm going to get going now then, good luck with whatever you're doing." Alex waved and then started to walk away, but Ed realized what was happining and grabbed her leg.

"Nooooooo! Don't leave meeee!" He cried out. "Pleeease! You smell good..." He sniffed her leg then nipped it slightly.

"Woah, get a grip on yourself man! WAH!" She accidentally fell and Ed climbed on top of her with a ravanous look on his face. One of his fangs were coming out of his mouth. Alex clenched up and shut her eyes tightly. _This is it... I'm gonna get eaten alive... _She then felt something wet and warm on her neck. Opening them, there was Ed, tasting her like some sort of delicous dessert.

"Cinnamonny~" He mumbled, then was about to undo her hood when she smacked his hand away and shoved him off her.

"What the hell dude! I barely even know you!" She yelled.

"Sorrieeeee~ You just smell really good..." He said, drooling. Alex wiped away the drool on her neck. "Just please don't leave me alone, my dad ripped up all my comics and I'm so lonely without them!" then waterfalls came out of his eyes. Literally.

"Okay okay, but try to not attack me again. And be careful of my grandmother, she's really old and really bad tempered." Ed walked on his legs and hands like a puppy as they walked. Alex thought he was pretty adorbale for a wolf cub.

"What was that song you were singing? I wanna hear it!" He said.

"Uh, I'm not really sure if I should. Its just a song that a friend of mine picked up about being an adult..." She said, blushing and scratching the side of her face.

"I wanna hear it though! It sounds fun!" Alex sighed, the blush still showing on her face.

"Fine, but you have to SWEAR that you'll never tell anyone about this."

"Okay!" Ed sat his booty down on the ground and Alex sat on log.

_I'm always being treated like a kid. Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that.  
All my friends have had all sorts of experiences.  
I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things I can do.  
The adults eyes follow me wherever I go, unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?_

Alex had a pink face as she said the word underwear. Ed blinked and his tail was was totally still.

_By myself I can, take off my panties.  
Take off my panties,  
take off my panties alright.  
Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult._

A loud gunshot was heard and Alex stopped there. "HUNTERS!" Ed screamed. All of the memories came flooding back and he flew into the woods.

"ED! Wait!" Alex yelled. She was left all alone then, sulking, she went back to the path and continued to walk.

With Ed

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH! I DON'T LIKE HUNTERS!" He screamed as he ran. Finally, he made it to a small cottage. He opened the door and snuck inside.

"Little Green? Is that you my useless little brat?" Said an elderly woman on a bed. Ed blinked. "EEEEEEEE! ITS A WOLF! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SAVAGE ANIMAL!" Now Ed felt insulted that she would call him that. He didn't kill anything and only ate dead stuff. Growling, he pounced on the old woman and knocked her out.

Someone knocked on the door. "Grandma? Grandma, its me, Alex!" Ed panicked, thinking quick, he shoved the old woman in a closet and locked it. He went through her drawers and put on a night gown and cap, then threw the blankets onto himself.

"Come in uh... Alex!" Alex walked inside and raised an eyebrow. Her grandmother normally called her Little Green Riding Hood just like her mother. Then she saw Ed in her grandmother's bed and decided to play along with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Hello Grandma, I have your medicine and some treats from mom." She said, placing the basket on an empty chair.

"Thank you dear. Can you please come closer so I can see you better?" Ed smelled her cinnimony scent again and licked his lips. Oh how he could taste her skin like last time.

"Oh grandmother, how large your hands are." She said, stroking the fur on his paws. He purred a bit and grasped hers in his larger paw.

"The better to hold yours my dear." He said with a mischevious smile.

"Grandmother, what big yellow eyes you have." His yellow eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"All the better to see your cuteness my dear." Alex flushed a light pink.

"Grandmother... what large fangs you have." She lightly touched one of his gleaming fangs.

"All the better to uh... hm..." Ed began to think (what an acheivement!)really hard and finally just gave up. "Oh heck with it!"

"Heck with wha-" Ed clamped his mouth over hers, tasting her lovely scent and feeling her beautifully soft skin. She could taste the jerky she gave him earlier, but just smiled and kissed back. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and the wolf and child broke apart to see the hunter.

"ROLF SEES YOU DREADED FUR CREATURE!" Rolf roared and cocked his gun at Ed. Alex grabbed him by his paw and ran out of there. Rolf chased after them, shooting and aiming his gun at them. Thinking quick, Alex had them make a quick turn and soon enough they made it to her old clubhouse that her father had built just for her. Ed sat in the corner cowering in fear as Alex dug through an old chest chock full of her old toys.

"What is this place?"

"Its my old clubhouse. My dad built it for me when we lived with my grandma for a while. Before... before he died of cancer." She said, closing the trunk sadly. Ed hugged her.

"Its alright, you've got ED!" He announced. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to protect ourselves with." She said, throwing out a little rag doll and a few plastic bottles. Ed picked up a comic and began to read it.

"ROLF SEES YOU! WOLF WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT PIECE TO ROLF'S MANTLE!" They heard the hunter yell.

"God, doesn't he ever stop yelling?" Alex asked, ears ringing. Ed then stared at one page in the comic he was reading. Then he grabbed Alex and bolted out of there. "What is it Ed?" She yelled. Ed didn't answer, but instead placed her on his back and continued to run. Her hood fluttered in the winds that were passing them by.

Rolf went into the clubhouse and stepped by the open comic, it was an issue of 'They sleep near us'. It was open to a page where the hunter accidentally kills a child when he tried to kill the monster she was protecting.

_Alex isn't leaving like my mom! _Ed thought as he ran for his life. Alex was confused but held onto Ed for dear life as he ran. The hunter then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tried to shoot them. Ed jumped, ducked, and swerved out of range. Alex found it hard to hold on much longer.

"Ed! I'm slipping!" She cried out.

"Hold on for a little longer!" Then a gunshot sounded, it nicked Alex's leg and made a cut.

"GAH!" She screamed out in pain. Something inside Ed just snapped. He stopped and placed Alex on the ground near a tree. He licked at her wound til the blood flow stopped. His tongue was very soothing against it. He could taste the coppery red blood coming down his throat. "Ed... thanks." He just nodded and stood on his hind legs.

"I'm going to go... talk to that hunter. Alex stays here, no following." He said with a wag of his finger. Alex giggled lightly, but it went away when he turned and left.

With Rolf and Ed

"You hunters have bothered me for the last time! First my mommy, now Alex! You are gonna PAY!" Ed was foaming at the mouth, eyes turning into yellow slits rather than the big and bright yellow orbs they usually were.

"Bring it on fur ball of darkness!" Rolf cried out and held his gun fiercely.

5 minutes later

Rolf was right now begging for his life, bruised and beaten up severely. Ed held him over a large cliff over the ocean with pointy rocks at the bottom. "Now, you will leave me and Alex alone. Same goes for my father, or, I hunt you down and personally destroy you with my claws." He threatened harshly, with all fangs bearing. Rolf was sweating nervously and nodded. Ed put him on the ground and walked away, Rolf swearing for revenge somehow.

"Hey Ed, that was fast." Alex said, the cut was feeling much better now. Ed helped her onto her feet.

"He was just a mister grumpy pants." He said happily with a tongue sticking out. Then he caught another whiff of her scent and licked his lips. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but just don't go- WOAH!" Ed tackled her to the ground and proceded to lick her like a dog. She laughed and felt very ticklish as his claws scraped lightly at her sides.

**The End... for now.**


	2. Rapunzel

Next story, Rapunzel! Main characters: Eddy and Alice!

* * *

"Oooh.. Dear, this baby is really starting to hurt now..." Said the pregnant woman, her hair pitch black, eyes like chocolate and skin a more sickly white than normal.

"Just hold on Helen, our child will definetly be worth it." He said. His eyes a fierce icy blue, blonde hair and tanned skin. Helen looked out the window, and to the garden outside. There was her rapunzel plants growing and growing, green and looking very good today. But just beyond those plants, was an old witch who wanted the child Helen was going to give birth to. To raise it as her own in a seluded place where no one could find them, just daughter and mother. The witch hatched a plan.

The night after

"Yes, that's it dear! Push!" Her husband, Oswald said. Helen cried out once more before finally going limp, chest heaving with breath. The cry of a child was heard, and the servant brought the baby, swaddled in a soft blue blanket to the mother. The baby had soft black hair and pale skin like her mother's, but fierce icy blue eyes just like her dad.

"Oh... she's so beautiful... I think I'll call her Alice." Helen said, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Our little Alice." Oswald picked her out of his wife's arms and placed the newborn baby in the cradle.

"You should rest now Helen, you look absolutely exhausted." He climbed into bed with her and they slept. As the moon showed in full that night, the shadow of a stranger crept through the light. The window creaked open and something wrapped in a dark cloak came in and picked up the sleeping child. She stirred slighty and opened her eyes to see someone who wasn't her mother.

"Wa... WAAAAA!" The baby Alice cried. Her parents woke with a start and watched in horror as the witch made off with their only child with a simple ZWOOSH!, of her cape.

Many years later, somewhere far FAR away

"Rapunzel dear! Come help your elderly mother!" The witch called.

"Mother! I told you to call me Alice!" She said as she decended the stairs. She and her mother lived in a tower far off from civilization, once in a while her mother would take her out for some things. Lately, she had been getting into reading a lot, there was a stack of books in her room right now. Her extremely long black hair dragged behind her. Now at the age 17, she was now almost an adult. No shoes, a midnight blue gown and a ribbon to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

"Im sorry dear, but I like Rapunzel much better." Her mother excused. "Now help me out of the tower, I need to get some more food. I'll be back in two days." The trip to town and back was pretty long.

"Alright mother. Be careful though." Alice threw down her long locks and her mother slid on it like a fire pole. With one last wave, the witch left her sight. Alice went back into her room and pulled out something from the market she had gotten but knew her mother would be completely against. An adventure book on cowboys. It even had swear words! Excitedly, she began to turn the pages, twirling stray bits of hair.

"I guess it's about time to start on lunch..." Alice said, bored and looking at the clock. She heard the distinct sound of clattering hooves against the grassy ground. "What the..." She peeked out of the tower window. A knight in golden armor riding a white horse rode by.

"Sir Kevin! Wait up!" A boy called out. The horse stopped and the knight lifted his helmet with red fuzz to reveal a head of orange hair, green eyes, and freckles.

"Shut up dork! Hey... do you see that tower window?" The boy next to the horse looked up at the window and caught a small glance of Alice. _Dork? What kind of name is dork? _She snickered but hid when he looked up.

"Yeah... hey, I think there's a girl up there!" Sir Kevin looked up excitedly. Alice decided to stop hiding and hid behind the thin curtains. She got a better look at this 'dork' through a small opening through them. He had really dark brown hair, which stuck out in three points. His skin was a peachy color, she could make out dark brown eyes and he wore a yellow shirt and dark brown trousers. When Sir Kein saw her silhouette in the cutains, he smiled broadly showing his white teeth.

"Hello fair maiden!" Alice raised an eyebrow. The knight was struggling to climb the steep and smooth walls of the tower. She watched with amusement. "Are you by any chance alone and trapped in that gruesome tower?" Her fist clenched up.

"Gruesome? This is my home you bastard!" She covered her mouth and flushed pink with embarassment. This was the fist time she'd ever sworn at someone. It felt... good.

"I am sorry if I have offended you my fine lady." Kevin bowed. "But, is there anyway to climb the tower you reside in? I'd like to meet you face to face rather than from yelling." Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because my mother wouldn't like strangers coming into our home."

"Then I shall visit you some other time!" Kevin announced, then sat on his horse and rode off. He scowled though, no woman before was able to withstand his charm for long. The dork boy stood at the tower still, looking up. As Kevin rode off, he circled the tower once and found a small door, nailed shut at the back. Being curious, he tore away the nails and opened the door. There led a stairwell up the tower. _This chick has bound to have a lot of cash, she lives in a flipping tower for God's sake! _He opened the door to the room of the tower and came out from the floorboards silently.

"Lets see... bread... chicken... butter..." Alice searched through the pantry as the stable boy crept through the shadows to get a better look at this woman. But then he tripped over a bunch of... hair? "What the-" The woman turned around and she ended up face to face with the stable boy from before. But he was cuter than she made him out to be, though a bit short.

"W-Who are you?" The stable boy asked, frozen to the spot. He hadn't expected such a beautiful girl to be living up here. She was even prettier than Princess Nazz. And that was saying something.

"I should be asking you the same question. Now get off my hair!" She tugged and he slipped onto the ground. She stood over him and pointed her wooden spoon at his face. "So what's your name? Or is it 'dork' like that knight said?" The stable boy laughed.

"That numbskull is too busy watching his own reflection to care aabout names! It's Eddy, and why don't you get a hair cut?" Alice tugged at her hair again and it snapped in his face.

"Because I can do that. My name is Alice, but my mother sometimes calls me Rapunzel. Now tell me why you are in my home." She raised her spoon like a sword. Eddy held up his hands.

"I wanted to see if you had anything valuable up here okay!"

"So you were gonna rob me."

"N-No!"

"Just get out of here!" Eddy got up and scrambled to the open door. Alice sat down on the chair and sighed loudly.

The next day

Kevin rode out in front of the tower. Eddy followed from behind, not very thrilled to be back. "Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Alice opened the window and glared at the knight.

"Who told you my name?" She yelled.

"Dorky here." He pointed to Eddy. She glared at him.

"I'll be right down." She closed the window and the knight waited for at least an hour before she came down the back entrance Eddy had found. But now her hair was in two very long braids attached to her sides. they almost looked like... ropes. She took one long braid into her hand and snapped it like a whip in front of Sir Kevin's horse. It whinnyed loudly and started to freak out. "Now git!" She cried out, snapping her whip like hair at the horse's behind. It sped off, leaving just her and Eddy behind.

"Wow. You're not like those other dames..."

"No shit sherlock." Eddy laughed.

"Definetly not like those other dames. You actually SWEAR and can withstand shovel chins 'charm'." He emphasised the word charm. Alice snorted.

"What charm? All I see is arrogance and stupidity." They both started laughing. "Well... I'd better get back inside. My mom is returning today and I need to clean up before she gets back. Maybe we could... be friends?" Alice held out her hand. Eddy took her surprisingly small hand into his and shook.

"Friends. When should I be back?"

"How does tommorrow sound?"

"Great, see you."

"Bye." Alice watched as Eddy left over the hillside, which probably had civilization and more wonderous things that you wouldn't find in books. She sighed and went back into the tower. Undoing her braids, she went and started to clean all of the books and dirty dishes. As she swept the floor though, her foot hit the book case by accident and everything came tumbling down. "Cruuuuuuud! Now I've gotta re-organize all this crap!" She exclaimed. As she picked up one book at a time and reshelved them, a small purple one caught her eye. This one had never been in the bookshelf had it? After reshelfing the books, she closed the window and sat on the chair with the purple book. She opened it and skimmed through the pages.

_Date xx/xx/xxxx_

_The mistress next door is about to have a child tommorrow, and I've been very jealous of their happiness.  
Oh for so long I've craved for my own, but that won't be much of a problem now. I plan to steal the child tommorrow night, when it is firt born so that he/she  
never remembers the original parents. I also am going to name if its a boy, Jack, if it is a girl, Rapunzel. To remember this glorious day._

Alice closed the book. She was undoubtably silent, but her mind was reeling with questions. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Called out her so called mother. Quickly, Alice reshelfed the book and threw down her unbraided hair. Up came the woman who had been lying to her for the past 17 years she was alive. Tempted to let her go and have her fall to her impending doom, she had questions she had to ask before unleashing her wrath. "Guess what's for dinner tonight? Grilled Froglegs!" _Okay, maybe after dinner then._

After dinner and Alice re-braiding her hair into ropes, she went into her mothers room and leaned against the doorframe as her mother sat on the bed. "Mom? If I can really call you that." She saw the woman noticably stiffen.

'What are you talking about dear?"

"Where's my dad?"

"I told you, he died a long time ago."

"Then why aren't there any trace of a man being in here?"

"Because I cleaned them out years ago. What are you getting at?"

"You're not my real mom... are you?" The witch reeled on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie. Are all those books finall-" Alice snapped a braid at her. The witch narrowed ehr eyes and stepped up to Alice with a knife. "You do NOT do that to your mother." It seemed that she obviously convinced ehrself that she was Alice's mother. She believed the lie she had been using. Taking the knife, she chopped off Alice's long black hair.

"NO!" Alice cried out, then fell to the floor. Now her hair was just shoulder length. Picking up the braids, she brought them into her room and began to sob. But then a plan hatched in her mind.

The next day

Alice looked out the window as her delusional 'mother' napped. She saw Eddy coming by and down the hill. "Alice! Let down your hair!" He yelled. She hoped that he didn't wake up her mother. Throwing down one of her braids, he climbed up it with ease. Seems that training all those horses finally paid off.

"Hey Eddy." She hugged him, happy she could at least see one person who isn't delusional.

"H-Hey Alice, what's up? And I see you decided to get a haircut." He blushed, not expecting her to be this happy about him visiting. He felt the ends of her shorter hair.

"Its my mom... you see-"

"LOOK OUT!" Eddy tackled Alice to the ground and a knife hit the wall.

"Rapunzel... why did you let in a stranger? You know mother doesn't like strangers." Said the voice that would haunt Alice for a long time.

"Geez Alice, you're mother is insane!" Eddy said.

"She's not my mother, but she believes that I am. Quick, we've gotta get outta here." Alice grabbed her two braids and they ran down the stairs. They could hear the witch coming after them.

"Ah, the delightful memories of this staircase..." It just made Alice's pace go faster. They reached the bottom, and ran to the hill.

"How are we gonna get rid of that crazy woman?" Eddy yelled. His hand clasped with hers.

"I don't know, but wait, do you live in a castle by any chance?"

"Yeah, but I'm the stable boy. No one will care!"

"But what if we bring Kevin into the picture?" Eddy was silent for a moment. "Don't be such a baby. Now lets get going."

At the castle

"Where the hell were you dork/ My horse needs to be gro-" His jaw fell when he saw that Alice was with the stable boy. "Your ladyship!" He grasped her hand. Eddy was getting madder by the second.

"WE don't have any time for this Sir Kevin! Look, we have a crazy woman claiming to be my mother, can you deal with her?" Sir Kevin stroked the beginnings of a beard on his chin.

"If it is for the beautiful woman, I will. But only if-"

"Oh go help them you ignorant buffoon!" Yelled Rolf from a window. Eddy smirked as Kevin grumbled to himself as he picked up his sword and went to go find his horse.

"I'm not staying at that tower anymore, that place will just give me nightmares..." Alice said. Eddy hugged her, was he getting taller?

'You can stay here at the castle, I just gotta ask Princess Nazz if its okay." Alice nodded and followed him to the courtroom. There sat a pretty blonde wearing a green gown and a golden crown atop her head.

"Oh, hello Eddy! How can I help you?" She asked.

"My um, friend need a place to stay, can she perhaps..." Nazz nodded.

"You and your little girlfriend can go stay in the castle." Alice and Eddy flushed a bright pink. They frgot that they were holding hands and let go.

"N-NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT YOUR MAJESTY!" Alice and Eddy were stuttering wrecks. Nazz giggled as they tried to explain themselves.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Last story of 'The Ed Tales'! Beauty and the Beast, starring Eddward 'Double D' and Alyssa. Enjoy~ Also, don't blame me if I mix up medieval attire with modern attire. I prefer to mix it up a bit.

* * *

"So... do you want to maybe go out?" Sir Kevin asked. A knight wearing golden armor asked for the fifth time that week. Ever since he was shot down by Rapunzel for his stable boy, he's been asking every dame in the county.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, GO AWAY!" She screamed, then slammed the door in his face then went downstairs. "Dad! What are you doing?" Yelled the girl.

"Go away Alyssa, I'm busy." Said the old man downstairs. He rubbed his old scalp along with his graying hair. The smell of drugs wafted through the air as he checked some things. Alyssa coughed a bit then shut the door to the basement. She had on a old regular brown dress with a apron. Just the usual house clothes. She grumbled and walked past her annoying step-sisters Lee, Marie, and May.

"Hahaha, can't get daddy to talk to his precious little girl?" Teased May. She and her sisters had on fancy dresses.

"He's probably too busy doing illigal stuff to talk to his annoying little daughter." Marie said. Then all three of them laughed. Alyssa stomped upstairs with teeth clenched and fists bunched. Sitting on her bed, she remembered why her dad was like this so often. A drug addict and an alchoholic. He used to be a great inventor, but ever since mom died... Alyssa hugged her stuffed panda bear tightly. Her mom had made it for her when she was a little girl.

"I'm leaving! Alyssa, leave out some dinner for me tonight." Yelled her father as he left the house. Alyssa sighed and walked downstairs, ready to start dinner.

With her dad, 8:38 PM

Gregory went through the woods, riding his horse with a wagon trailing behind. His eyes were tired and joints all achy. "Man... I can't wait to get back home." He mumbled, already able to taste his daughters delicous cooking. He made another turn and found himself at a large mansion. There was no lights on and it seemed to be loaded with rich things. Greg excitedly rubbed his palms together and got off his horse. Opening the creaky gate, he went inside unaware of the dark green eyes watching his every move from the window.

Walking through the corridors, he picked up an expensive looking vase. "Man, I'm gonna be able to buy a whole package of weed!"

"You do realize that drugs are bad for you right?" Greg gasped and looked behind him to see a large looming figure with glowing green eyes. He dropped the vase in fear.

"W-What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you mister, but how do you explain to me how you are going to pay for that?" The man's face turned white with fear.

"I-I have a daughter! I'll give her to you!" He said. The thing's eyes widened.

"But sir! Why would you-"

"I'll bring her! Just leave me alone!" He ran out of the mansion with the monster thingy looking both confused and happy.

Later that night

Alyssa drummed her fingers on the table while she waited for her dad. The door creaked open loudly. "Dad? You here?" His face came in the light as sweaty and tired. He looked exhausted. His clothes were wrinkled and filthy as well. When he saw his daughter, he ignored the food and hugged her tightly. Alyssa hugged him back. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Alyssa, you need to pack up."

"But why? Are we moving somewhere?" Her dad looked away for a moment.

"No... its just you." Alyssa was silent for a moment, but nodded. As she walked upstairs and past her horrible step sisters room, she had the urge to both scream and jump up and down in total happiness.

The next day

Greg and his daughter rode through the woods. Alyssa had her suitcase full and her little panda kept safe in her pocket. She had on a black sweater, it was shoulderless and the sleeves were seperate, and a black skirt with little butterflies on the hem with her regular flats. Against her decision, her father had put a red ribbon in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. "Why are you doing this dad?" She asked.

"I... messed up again sweetie. But please, just endure-" That was all she heard before she grabbed her suitcase and jumped the wagon. "ALYSSA!" He yelled. But she just ignored him. She ran for a long time til she reached a spooky looking mansion. It looked like the one her father described she would be living in.

"... I hope that bastard never visits me." She grumbled, tears spilling out of her brown eyes. She hugged the little panda as she walked into the mansion. "Hello? I'm here whoever you are." She called out into the bleak darkness of the large mansion.

"Hello there miss. May I say you look lovely this morning." She gasped and looked behind her. A man in a wheelchair shut the door. He was bald, had on a green jacket with a white shirt and brown pants, dark eyes, and had buck teeth with a plank of wood in his lap.

"Oh man, you scared me!" She exclaimed, heart racing. The man chuckled. "Are you the one who asked me to come here? Who are you?"

"My name is Johnny, and this is my buddy Plank!" Johnny pointed to the plank of wood on his lap. Alyssa supposed this guy was frequently lonely. "I'm one of the master's servants around here, and no, I didn't ask for you to come here. The master did. He told me to make your stay especially comfortable." He said, then wheeled to the stairs. "Let's hop to your room then!" Alyssa nodded.

"But how are you going to get up the stairs?"

"Oh, its simple really. All I need to do is..." He stood on his hands and started to walk up the stairs on his hands.

"Wow..." Alyssa walked up the stairs next to him with her bag. Johnny landed gracefully back on his wheels again and Plank didn't even budge from his position. "Is there anyone else in this big mansion?"

"Yep! Master and Sarah!" They went through the large halls.

"What's your master like?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions! He's a decent guy, but ever since that one accident..." He droned off. He bumped into a redheaded woman who was wearing a pink dress and a blue apron. In her hand was a tray of food. Her brown eyes glared at Johnny.

"Watch it moron! I'm trying to carry some food to Edd's chamber and-" She saw Alyssa and smiled. "Oh, you must be the girl the master has been expecting. My name is Sarah. Tell me, do you enjoy books?" Alyssa blinked and nodded.

"I love books. Ever since my mom taught me how to read." Sarah's smile broadened. Alyssa saw something move in the corridors, but when she tried to see it, it darted out of sight.

"That's great, because we have a large library here. Now why don't you go to your room now? Its down the hall, second door to the right. But where are my manners? What's your name?"

"Alyssa, nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Alyssa nodded and walked down the halls alone. When she was out her sight and in her room, someone breathed loudly. "You can come out now Edd, she's in her room." A large figure came out from behind the curtains and showed itself in the light. Alyssa peeked through a crack in the door and bit back a gasp. He was strange, strange vine like tattoo's creeped over his neck and head and he wore a black hat and a gray shirt and black trousers. She couldn't see his face in the dim lighting.

"She seems like a very decent woman." Johnny said to the person.

"Yes, her qualities are much different than I expected. Even likes to read! Who would have thought..." The thing replied. Sarah giggled.

"You like this girl don't you?"

"I won't say anything til I get more acquainted with her." Alyssa shut the door with her heart pounding. What was that thing? She hugged her stuffed panda fearfully and sat against the door, so much was happening.

Later

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Miss Alyssa, I wanted to tell you in person how honored I am to have you here as a guest." Said a voice from behind the door. Alyssa woke from her trance and opened the door slightly to find a small tray of food left out for her. No one was there but the darkness.

"T-Thank you, you're really nice to bring me food." She said, then took in her tray and shut the door. The figure moved from the curtains and jumped for joy. Alyssa heard the 'Edd' person call out in victory. She smiled slightly but hugged her panda for a small source of comfort.

After eating her meal, she crept out into the halls and began to search for the library. Her flats squeaked against the polished stone floors until she made it to a large door. It was slightly open and she peeked in through the crack. A fireplace was going, and someone was sitting in one of the large chairs. Alyssa crept inside as silently as she could and scanned through the book titles. "Hello." She said. The person jumped and dropped his book on the ground.

"O-Oh! Miss Alyssa, you startled me!" He said. Alyssa tried to get a look at his face, but he pulled his hat over it.

"I'm sorry about that. You left me the food right? And your name is Edd?" She came closer to him as she talked. He had on gloves and now she couldn't see any of the tattoo's he had.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry, but i need to get going!" He got off his chair and tripped over his book. The hat slid off his face revealing his tattoos. "AH! Don't look at me!" He screamed. Then he covered his face. Alyssa blinked and kneeled by him.

"It's okay... it's okay..." She said, moving his arms away from his face. He had patches of black hair peeking out from underneath his hat. Green eyes and a fang coming out of his mouth.

"Don't you think I'm scary?" Alyssa stroked the side of his face gently and he purred slightly.

"Nah. I've seen much worse than this." She helped him back up to his feet. "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Alyssa as you already know." She held out her hand. He took it in a scarred and tattooed hand.

"My name is Eddward, but you may call me Edd too." Alyssa smiled and his tongue went dry.

"So... what were you reading?" Sarah and Johnny watched everything from the door.

Months passed, and Edd and Alyssa grew closer and closer til they couldn't be apart for more than five minutes. But the question on how Edd became how he was always popped up in her mind. As she was going through the books in the library, wearing a white shirt with a blue one on the inside with some pants, she found a leather black book. One of the most popular fairy tales ever, 'The Beauty and the Beast'. _Ironic really... _She thought as she flipped through the pages. But when she read, it was completely different than what she thought. Words were crossed out in the book. Like 'selfish prince' was replaced with 'kind-hearted child of a lord'. Sitting down at the front of the fireplace with a pad of paper and a pen, she began to write the main events. The story was very long, but she finally managed and re-read her notes with a heavy heart.

_Many years ago, in a mansion deep within the dark woods. There lived a handsome kind-hearted child of a lord. He was admired and loved by all. On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, a blue haired young woman came to the door dressed in rags. The young man helped the poor woman, and she was smitten by his kind heart. After a few days, she confessed her love for the young man. He refused the young woman, saying that he has never loved a woman and never will. No one would share the same heart as he. She was horrified and lights flashed. She appeared to him as a witch, and didn't take no for an answer very well. She cursed him with the appearance of a beast and told him he had one year to find love, if not, he was stuck as a beast for all of eternity. Then she cackled and left. The beast's father and all but two servants left him, only able to hope that one day the right person will come and break the horrible curse._

"Oh my god..." She said.

"I see you found the story of Edd's curse." Said Sarah from the door. Alyssa jumped and put the book back.

"I-I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have gone snooping around like that!"

"You would have to learned about it sooner or later. I edited that book so that I would never forget what happened here and leave."

"But why would you want to leave?"

"... I miss my friend Jimmy a lot." She said, then left. Alyssa walked out of the library and bumped into Edd. Alyssa tried to forget about the sadness and smiled. He had his hands behind his back and a slightly pink face.

"Are you okay? Sick maybe?" She put a hand on his forehead, but then it only got worse.

"A-Ah... I-I wanted to give you s-something..." He stuttered out. It was ironic that he looked like this but was so cute at the same time. He brought out his hand and in it was a delicate little white rose. Alyssa gasped and took it from his hand delicately. She inhaled the freshness and sighed happily.

"But where did you get this?"

"Come, I want to show you something." He took her hand in his and he led her to the back of the mansion. "My private gardens." The place was a magnificent greenhouse, filled with flowers and plants of every kind you could possibly imagine. He led her to a chair and sat down in front of her. Sarah came in and winked at Alyssa, then poured the two some tea then left. But before she did, she whispered some things to Edd. He blushed heavily and Sarah giggled. Alyssa tilted her head to the side.

"What did she say?"

"Oh nothing..." He said, then sipped his tea with a nervous face.

She placed her hand on his and his face flushed even more as he sipped his tea.

"Pleeeeeeease tell me?" Edd looked away from her.

"I-It's just that... well..." Johnny wheeled into the garden hurriedly.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He screamed. Edd and Alyssa stood from their seats.

"WHAT?" They both cried out. Edd ran up to the front of the house and looked out the window. There was an angry mob outside, led by a knight in golden armor.

"GIVE THE FAIR MAIDEN BACK!" He yelled.

"Who is dear lords name is that?" Edd asked. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the figure.

"Sir Kevin. Stupid knight, he just never knows when to give up!" She threw up her arms in exhasperation and walked down the hall. Edd followed her, slightly nervous. His mind flashed to what Sarah had said. _Won't be long until the curse is lifted and you two will be getting married. _She had teased. Edd let out a heavy breath. The front door banged open and people cheered. Sir Kevin ran into the mansion followed by many people.

"NO! I will find this monster that has trapped the woman and kill him! You will stay, I do not want any of you to be hurt!" The crowd backed up a bit and cheered. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Look, we have to find somewhere for you to hide. I'll go face Sir Kevin myself and hopefully he'll be understanding enough-"

"People aren't as nice as Sarah or Johnny Edd! He really will kill you if you give him the chance!"

"Yes, and I will do so right now." Said the voice of Sir Kevin. Edd and Alyssa looked to find him holding a golden sword. "I'm not going to lose another woman to a dork. EN GUARDE!" KEvin thrust the sword. Alyssa quickly grabbed a sword off a mantle piece and blocked the thrust. But it hit her arm causing her to bleed. She fell clutching the wound. Edd saw red then growled, and picked up the sword.

"How DARE you! Prepare to meet your match you foul person!" Edd roared, it was completely unlike him to suddenly snap like that. Alyssa flinched as Kevin sliced open his side. He fell finally and his eyes were closed. Kevin was about to make the final blow when Alyssa pushed him out of a 12 story window. He fell hard and she heard his voice disappear in the howl of the winds. He fell off a cliff and was never heard again. The townspeople were rioting until Sarah and Johnny chased them off.

"Edd! Edd! Cmon! Stay with me here!" Alyssa cried out. Tears flowed from her face. A mishapen hand wiped a tear away.

"Alyssa... I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now... But I was too afraid that you would run away because i'm so scary looking." Alyssa grasped his hand.

"I won't run. Never." Edd smiled

"I now know that. Alyssa... I love you..." His voice faded. Alyssa burst into tears and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too! Please! Don't die!" She cried out. A bright light flashed, making her jump. But opening her eyes, Edd sat up, a regular human again. Edd had tears sliding down his face. Alyssa tackled him, new and healed, and planted a long kiss on his lips.

THE END! 


End file.
